


Гром и молния

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Какаши всегда недолюбливал дождь. Но, может, в чьей-то компании он перенесёт его лучше. Может, холод отступит.





	Гром и молния

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storms With White Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968142) by [nuuboo (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nuuboo). 



> Бета: Glololo

Погода так разбушевалась, что было трудно услышать даже собственные мысли, не говоря уже о дверном звонке. Оглядываясь на прошлое, Ирука думал, что это судьба, несмотря на то, что буря повалила дерево рядом с его домом и оставила полдеревни без электричества. В какой-то степени он был благодарен разгулявшейся непогоде.

Когда он открыл дверь, то увидел Какаши. У которого, казалось, последние силы уходили на то, чтобы не упасть. Насквозь промокший, он прижимал к груди влажный бумажный пакет. Какаши пытался выглядеть радостным, вот только ему это плохо удавалось. Вымученная улыбка — всё, на что его хватило.

— Что ты делаешь на улице в такую погоду? — недоверчиво спросил Ирука. Спутанные пряди волос липли к щекам и лбу элитного джонина.

— Кофе, — ответил он, ровным счётом ничего не прояснив. Ирука смерил его непонимающим взглядом, и Какаши продолжил: — Ты говорил, что хотел бы попробовать кофе из страны Молний. Я принёс, — когда прошло пять секунд, а Ирука так и не вымолвил ни слова, Какаши решил вдаться в подробности. — Это зёрна. Кофейные. Из страны Молний.

Видимо, у Какаши и мысли не возникло, что его визит в половине двенадцатого ночи, да ещё и в такую погоду, как минимум, может стать неожиданностью. Всё ещё удивлённый, Ирука отошёл в сторону и распахнул дверь достаточно широко, чтобы Какаши смог пройти. Гость захлюпал сандалиями, входя в прихожую. Воды, стекающей с промокшей насквозь одежды, хватило, чтобы обильно смочить коврик у двери.

— Пойду принесу полотенце, — сказал Ирука.

Стоило ему развернуться, как Какаши поднял опущенную голову и спросил таким тоном, каким обычно говорят обиженные дети:

— Ты не… хочешь кофе?

Ирука вновь повернулся к нему и забрал пакет, в благодарность одарив самой искренней и нежной улыбкой, на которую был способен в данных обстоятельствах. Его просто распирало от радости.

Какаши смотрел на душ в почтительной тишине. В его ванной комнате кран с горячей водой находился слева, а с холодной — справа. У Ируки же было всё с точностью наоборот, поэтому он целых десять секунд провёл в замешательстве. И только когда Ирука окрикнул его из прихожей, Какаши откашлялся, покачал головой и смело включил душ. Его окатило обжигающе-ледяной струёй, но температура воды мало чем отличалась от ливня на улице, так что Какаши даже не вздрогнул. Когда из душа полилась тёплая вода, он устало откинулся на кафельную стену. И заметил шампунь с клубничным ароматом в до боли знакомой бутылочке. Паккун был от него в восторге. Какаши даже подумал, а не узнать ли у Ируки, насколько ему нравится этот шампунь, но решил отложить этот вопрос на потом.

Подходящей возможности так и не представилось, но почему-то Какаши был уверен, что это и к лучшему.

 

В одежде Ируки он чувствовал себя уютно. Рукава были немного коротковаты, но тёплые брюки сидели отлично, а одеяло, в которое он завернулся как в кокон, пахло чернилами и корицей.

Когда Ирука поставил перед ним чашку горячего чая, Какаши даже не пошевелился, словно загипнотизированный, наблюдая за поднимающимся и растворяющемся в воздухе паром. Он не переменился в лице даже тогда, когда кошка Ируки запрыгнула к нему на колени.

Дождь тарабанил по крыше, стучал в окна бесконечным потоком.

На стене висели непримечательные часы. Их едва уловимое тиканье действовало на Какаши успокаивающе.

— Спасибо за кофе, — ещё раз поблагодарил Ирука. Какаши ответил лёгким кивком и на пару секунд перевёл взгляд с чашки чая на лицо Ируки.

— Мне было по пути.

Ирука не совсем понял, что Какаши имел в виду: свой неожиданный визит или покупку кофе. Но привычка Какаши объясняться короткими фразами не так давно стала нормой для Ируки. Он пришёл, чтобы просто насладиться присутствием Какаши, посидеть с ним в тишине.

Если Какаши не мог выразить что-то словами, он действовал. Благодаря чему открывался в новом свете, и Ирука был уверен, что таким его никто не знал. Эта мысль согревала.

— Принести ещё одно одеяло? — спросил Ирука.

— Нет, — ответил Какаши. Лежащая на коленях кошка мяукнула, и он смерил её отстранённым взглядом.

— Она тебя любит, — сказал Ирука, любуясь разыгравшейся сценой. После минутного молчания Какаши поднял чашку с чаем, оценивая его температуру. Решив, что тот достаточно остыл, он сделал пробный глоток. Ромашковый. Без сахара. Крепковатый, но Ирука любил подчёркивать насыщенный вкус.

— Взаимно, — наконец, ответил Какаши. Он не стал поднимать глаз и не обратил внимания на приглушённое мяуканье. А изумлённый этим признанием Ирука вцепился в собственную кружку с чаем, не замечая, что пар щекочет кожу. С одной стороны, ему безумно хотелось как-то прокомментировать слова Какаши, с другой, он пытался запихнуть это желание куда подальше. Какаши на дух не переносил кошек. Об этом знала вся деревня.

 

В небе вспыхнула молния. На несколько секунд воцарились тишина, и всё погрузилось во тьму. Затем грянул гром, да с такой силой, что напугал кошку. Даже Ирука подпрыгнул. Он перевёл взволнованный взгляд за окно, гадая, не разбудил ли Наруто этот грохот и забрал ли тот вчера вещи из прачечной. На улице вновь загрохотало, и свет над ними неуверенно мигнул. А потом и вовсе погас.

— О чём задумался? — спросил Ирука спустя несколько минут, привыкнув к темноте.

Какаши задался вопросом, а стал бы его собеседник спрашивать об этом при свете. В темноте ведь было безопаснее. Какаши не мог увидеть лица Ируки, равно как и Ирука не мог разглядеть его. Может, дело было как раз в этом. Если так, то Какаши отдавал ему должное. Но он не возражал, если Ирука его увидит. Поэтому, когда он снял маску, то показал ему больше, чем просто лицо. Он показал пробоины в своих стенах, трещины в броне. Он открыл гораздо больше, чем мог представить. А осознав, ощутил благодарность. За то, что Ирука был рядом, за его поддержку, улыбки и смех над шутками. За то, что разглядел под маской его настоящего. Окунулся в сущность Какаши с головой, не прогнувшись под тяжёлой ношей. Сила Ируки вызывала восхищение. А в сочетании с его добротой приобретала невиданную мощь.

Но дело было не в чае, кошке или Ируке. А в предательском чувстве вины, которое разливалось от кончиков пальцев, вгрызалось в сердце. Шептало на ухо, отзывалось эхом и пролезало в пыльные уголки сознания. Напоминало о том, о чём Какаши не хотелось думать тёплыми летними деньками.

«Но сегодня явно не лучший день, — подумал он. — Льёт как из ведра».

В тот день тоже шёл дождь. Он вспомнил запах влажной земли, хлюпавшей под ногами, и липнувшую к подошве грязь, пока он бежал. Ощущал ледяные капли дождя на коже и то, как неприятно липли волосы к шее, вызывая зуд. Он помнил всё очень отчётливо: от бьющего в глаз ветра до промокшей юбки Рин. Слышал крик тысячи птиц и видел выражение её лица, когда вспыхнула молния. Неземная, с голубоватым отсветом под подбородком. Он подчеркнул изгиб её щёк, захватив кончик носа и тонкие ресницы. Немигающий мёртвый взгляд навсегда остался в его памяти. Рин превратилась в окутанного холодным голубым сиянием привидения. Призрака, который всегда наблюдал за ним и ждал. И он не мог от него сбежать. Да и не хотел. Может, в дождливые дни она напоминала Какаши о его неудачах. Моросящий дождик выдавал её печаль, а ливни — ярость. Сегодня даже небеса сотрясались.

— Ни о чём, — ответил Какаши.

Ирука промолчал. Из чашки продолжал подниматься пар, остывая на коже. Одно облачко за другим.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Ирука. А спустя три минуты зажёгся свет.

 

— Тебе нужно поспать.

Какаши посмотрел на него, затем в окно.

— Я имею в виду здесь. Нельзя разгуливать в такую погоду. Оставайся на ночь, — не дождавшись ответа, Ирука продолжил: — Плохо, если простудишься.

— Дураки не болеют, — откликнулся Какаши. Ирука широко улыбнулся, уловив в его голосе весёлые нотки. А когда Какаши смерил его пристальным взглядом, почувствовал себя победителем.

— Это точно, — ответил Ирука.

— Тогда я лягу на диване. Спасибо.

Широкая улыбка Ируки вдруг преобразилась — от неё повеяло такой нежностью, что Какаши вдруг засмущался и с пристрастием начал разглядывать пол.

 

Вооружившись подушкой и ещё одним пледом, Ирука ждал, когда Какаши разберётся со своим одеялом. Дождь растерял весь свой свирепый пыл и устало стучал в окна, завывания ветра сошли на нет.

— Если проголодался, кухня в твоём распоряжении, — объявил Ирука.

Какаши лишь кивнул из-под груды одеял. Удобно устроившись на диване, он понял, что придётся делить спальное место с котом. Тот свернулся у него на животе, удовлетворённо мурча.

— И… Зови, если что-то понадобится. Я рядом.

Казалось, Ирука не решался уйти. Какаши не понимал, почему тот медлил, однако обратил внимание, каким взглядом Ирука на него смотрит и как сжимает и разжимает кулак. Ирука подошёл ближе и аккуратно подоткнул гостю одеяло. Так же непринуждённо убрал волосы с его лба. Какаши мысленно сравнил теплоту его рук с летними деньками. Вот только он не заслуживал этого уюта.

Какаши словно погружался в опасные неизведанные воды. И это было плохо. Очень плохо. Он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, не мог нежиться в тепле и доброте этого человека. Не мог пойти на риск и влюбиться. Но разве сейчас он не лежит на диване Ируки с его кошкой под боком и не нежится в теплоте чужих рук? Сможет ли Какаши завтра всё прекратить? От этой мысли неприятно свело желудок. Вот и ответ. Он давно достиг точки невозврата, но самое ужасное, что Какаши и не хотел возвращаться к былому. Не хотел лишаться тепла. Даже если он и недостоин той бури чувств, что вызывал в нём Ирука, придётся просто это принять. Если в наказание ему предназначено нести бремя влюблённости, Какаши его понесёт. У него это всегда хорошо получалось.

— Эй, — прозвучал голос Ируки сквозь толщу мыслей. — Всё хорошо. И с тобой тоже всё хорошо.

Какаши промолчал, но Ирука и не надеялся услышать ответ. Он просто терпеливо смотрел на Какаши, и тот начал гадать, а какие ещё козыри Ирука припрятал в рукаве. Тихий голосок из глубин подсознания предположил, что он и вправду может быть таким искренним и открытым. Какаши эта мысль не особо пришлась по вкусу, но несмелая улыбка и наивный взгляд согревали. Успокаивающие слова Ируки тихим эхом отдавались в голове.

«Всё хорошо, — подумал Какаши. — Всё хорошо».

 

Проснувшись утром, Ирука был приятно удивлён, когда увидел всё ещё спящего на диване Какаши. Кошка лежала у него на бедре, довольная своей новой тёплой постелью.

Дождь перестал, сквозь редкие тучи пробивались солнечные лучи. Вернувшиеся птицы радовались, что пережили стихийное бедствие, и весело щебетали.

Ирука осторожно смахнул прядь волос со лба Какаши, а затем ласково провёл рукой по колючей от щетины челюсти. Какаши выдохнул и нахмурил брови, что-то увидев во сне. То, о чём Ирука мог только гадать.


End file.
